Many individuals have the need to move a table or work stand from one location to another or to store the stand when it is not in use. Thus, stands or tables that can be easily collapsed and erected have been developed. Examples of these types of tables are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,358 issued Sep. 19, 1972 to A. Y. Sung and U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,287 issued Jun. 3, 1986 to L. R. Thygeson.
These stands such as shown in the Sung and Thygeson patents are generally of a type having an erect position in the top planar supporting surface formed by two meeting halves and a folded generally planar position for transportation and storage. The meeting halves are each positioned on pairs of braces which are pivotally connected to corresponding legs. The legs are then pivotally connected to the corresponding leg of the other meeting half. When the legs are opened, the braces are pivoted towards one another until the meeting halves abut to form the top planar supporting surface used as the table top. While such tables do achieve the basic purpose of being easily erected and also easily collapsed to a compact transportation or storage condition, they lack of necessary stability required in certain types of work since the two table members of the table may pivot away from one another with relative ease.